Rain Will Fall
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot.  A slashly twist on the ending to Jak X.  Jak X Torn, Slash... Jak X ending spoilers....


**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... Just this little plot bunny...

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, a kiss, MINOR SPOLIERS..

**Spoilers- **For the end of Jak X.. Just the last scene, but I extended it and changed it around, so it's not that big of a deal.

**Pairing- **Jak X Torn

Okay I wrote this over the sumer, after I beat Jak X. I didn't like the ending much, but that is only because I love Torn more than Kiera... And well I thought the two should have kissed instead. Since they didn't, I wrote this... Enjoy!

* * *

The blonde savior pulled back as fast as he could, when he felt a pair of soft pliable lips on his. Light blue hues wide in shock, as he took in his childhood crush's flushed appearance. _'I got what I wanted, so why am I not happy?'_ Jak asked himself, ignoring the catcalls and cheers from the people he had come to know as friends. 

"Jak, why don't you give her another wet one?" Daxter leaned against a large beer mug. His face scrunched into what could be considered a kissing face.

Jak ignored his antics, focusing his attention on Kiera. He opened his mouth, trying to convey his feelings or lack of. Nothing came out, but the once mute knew the message got through.

The normally cheery blue haired elf, slid off the bar counter slowly. Tears pooling in her wide, hurt hues. When her feet hit the ground she lowered her head, before bolting.

The sound of her sniffling, brought everyone's attention to the other elf. The one who knew what was going on. Samos was the spokesperson for the group. Hobbling forward with his wooden cane, he addressed Jak. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Jak grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. The lump in his throat gone. "I'm not interested in her anymore." Bringing his hands behind his head, he walked off, ready to console the woman, or least fix the heart he had just shattered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The savior found the woman leaning against the outside wall of the bar, head in her arms. Guilt seeped through his eco tainted heart, as he heard each and every heart wrenching sob. It almost prompted him to do nothing, but the hero complex wouldn't let him.

"Kiera…" He whispered, not wanting to scare the other. He heard the sobbing hitch, before coming down harder. Jak stood watching for a moment, moving his weight from foot to foot. His mind searched for a way to comfort his friend.

_'This shouldn't be so hard.'_ Jak reasoned with himself. He mentally blamed it on his imprisonment and his darker side. "Kiera…" He tried again, his voice barely above a whisper. Closing the small gap between them, he knelt at her side. His hands traveled around her waist, as he pulled her into his chest, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Kiera did so, letting the flood gates open. Her sobs echoed through the alleyway, as rain started to pour down. It completed the scene and her mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daxter looked at the sexy babe hanging all over the Tattooed Wonder, wondering what they were talking about. Bored without Tess, the ottsel ran across the bar counter, his sensitive ears picking up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"You should tell him."

Figuring Ashelin had finished talking, Daxter grinned cheekily, feeling a comment crawl up. Skidding to a stop right between he red-heads, he pushed his face in the small gap between. "Tattooed Wonder you don't have to tell me that I'm sexy. I already know."

Torn growled, holding his anger in check. His hand curled into a shaking fist though. Moving a little further down the table, he sighed contemplating his ex's words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minutes seemed like hours to the soaked Jak. Looking down at his companion, he watched her breaths even out, as the sobs subsided.

Kiera lifted her head slowly. Bringing a hand up, she wiped away the last of her tears, ignoring the droplets of water hitting her. "You don't like me anymore.." Her statement came out as nothing more then a mere whisper.

Jak barely caught it, but he did. Letting out a deep breath, he prepared himself for the confession he wanted to make. The blonde elf slipped a hand under the woman's slim chin, lifting it. Deep sea blue met bloodshot teal, as each looked at each other.

The blonde broke the silence that had settled around them. "Kiera I like you…" He trailed off, bringing his other hand to rub his goatee. "It's just that I fell in love with someone else. I thought about this long and hard…"

Kiera looked at the nineteen year old, wondering what and who he was talking about. Closing her pools, she opened her mouth, curiosity getting the better of her. "Who?"

The question surprised both of them. Although Jak knew the question was coming, it still took him by surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashelin shot Torn another look, more urgent then the last. Leaning over as close as she dared, she spoke to her old friend. "Torn if you don't get your ass outside, you will find yourself missing a few precious things." Retracting herself, she peeled off the counter, making her way over to Sig.

Torn swallowed hard, knowing full well the woman would carry out her threat. Following Ashelin's example the ex-Krimzon guard commander followed the path the younger elves had taken before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who?" Kiera repeated, her voice stronger then before. A need to know overcame her, as she watched Jak's expressive hues.

"Torn." The warrior leaned against the wall, waiting for the screams to come.

"What about me?"

The dry voice cut through Jak like a knife. Sweat began to form on his face, mixing with the rain. His mind ran through the many different situations.

Kiera knew she had lost the battle, and although she was spiteful, the mechanic wanted to see her friend happy. Seeing the blonde freeze up, she took the initiative. "He was telling me about the man he loved." Done, she crawled out of Jak's lap, standing up, then leaving the area.

Alone Torn looked at Jak, his cold façade set on his face. "Was she speaking the truth?" He mentally hoped it was.

The blonde nodded slowly, feeling his face flush. The rain that had lightened up, came down with a renewed vengeance.

The red-head didn't know where to go from the point they were at. Closing the gap between hem, he pressed his lips against Jak's.

Pulling away short after, Jak stood up walking back into the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did it go?" Ashelin walked next to her friend watching him.

"I think it went well."

* * *

A/N: Short, sweet, slashly... Review plz. 


End file.
